Austripoff
Austripoff is an island country (that's also a continent) of immigration populated by various rip-off characters that have been banned from other nations like Mushroom Kingdom, Mr. Roger's Empire, USA, Sunshine Realm, the central part and even Koridai. The biggest reason why is because they were copyright claimed to be like original characters that's created by more famous companies such as Walt Disney, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, Universal, Paramount, Metro Golden Mayer, United Artists and Columbia Pictures. History Austripoff was created and founded by Mario Head. This was the biggest place for rats in all the planet which also Arabians came here to work with Mario Head. After Mario Head betrayed them and fled, the rats were killed and burned leaving a stinky pest from the corpses that lasted for years until no one was able to live here. Then all the nations of YTP planet decided to turn give Austripoff an analysis and disinfect the nation from the pest. Currently, the place is now being governed by I.M. Meen who just uses the place to make little kids cry with his terrible Labyrinth. It's unknown how Austripoff is still working since I.M. Meen doesn't give a shit about the place. Populace *100% - The Asylum *89% - Dingo Pictures *65% - Vídeo Brinquedo *43% - Golden Films *27% - Spark Plug Entertainment *11% - Other Movies The land is best known for creating the fastest movie makings in the world which ends up with crappy animation, horrible acting and shitty plot holes. Therefore... They will never getting an Oscars. However, famous Austripoffian Marcell Toing once won one hundred million dollars *insert Dr. Evil pose* in a short film contest, which he used to travel to America, and assassinate Eric Garcetti (May he rest in peace). Sports Every year they have their annual footboll game Animal Soccer World (Seriously that's what they call it), there usually The Jungle Kings and The Wild Dogs competing against each other. Also boxing are very popular for Austripoffian bears at Polaris' BearBarBox. Food After the war, Austripoff only had rests of meat from rats that served to the next population until the rat's corpses were completely devoured. Today, Austripoff has the same food chain like Hyrule, giving to the population Dinner all the time and is best served on Ratatoing. Military Due to the relative boringness of the land, they only have little enemies like Z-Bots, so in turn have little need for military. They have fewer than 10k troops at easy disposal. Famous Austripoffians *Mario Head (Founder and Austripoff's first president) *That Guy Who Moves His Head (Terrorist and sometimes mayor of the place) *Oro and Peek (Internet Celebrites) *Marcell Toing (Cook) *Tonny Tunado (Racer) *Crazy Old "Old Man" (Rich Weirdo) *The Amazing Bulk (Superhero) *Cap'N Crunch (Demigod, Machete Wielder) NON-CANON *Ray Sipe (One of the many Purple Guy suspects) Trivia *Everyone who lives there are immigrants, as having sex is strictly prohibited there. (However the law was abolished By I.M Meen in a population shortage) Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Deserts